starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Swim Suit/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E4 Star Butterfly's beach towel.png S4E4 Beach towel being rolled up.png S4E4 Star rolling up her beach towel.png S4E4 Star tossing her towel to Tom.png S4E4 Star 'I'm so ready for this day'.png S4E4 Star holding future Beach Day photo.png S4E4 Tom rolling up kite thread.png S4E4 Tom 'How come I'm not in it?'.png S4E4 Star showing Tom the camera.png S4E4 Tom Lucitor 'that makes sense'.png S4E4 Tom 'better eye for composition'.png S4E4 Star and Tom smiling together.png S4E4 Marco Diaz 'don't make fun'.png S4E4 Marco in oversized clothes.png S4E4 Tom taking Marco's picture.png S4E4 Tom laughing at Marco.png S4E4 Star 'What's going on here?'.png S4E4 Marco in Globgor's old swimsuit.png S4E4 Tom looking at Marco's photo.png S4E4 Marco 'I didn't think this would work'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'borrow you for a moment'.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'keep on packing'.png S4E4 Star putting her sun hat on Marco.png S4E4 Marco wearing Star's sun hat.png S4E4 Star and Eclipsa enter Globgor's chamber.png S4E4 Rhombulus stuck in a dark vortex.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'since I've wielded magic'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'got a little out of hand'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'worse than I ever meant'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'one spell led to another'.png S4E4 Star 'whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa'.png S4E4 Star 'back up and explain please'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'all I did was ask Rhombulus'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'free Globgor from his crystal'.png S4E4 Globgor still frozen in crystal.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'yadda-yadda-yadda'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'I think he might be dead'.png S4E4 Star horrified by Eclipsa's suggestion.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'or in a dreamless sleep'.png S4E4 Star and Eclipsa look up at Rhombulus.png S4E4 Star 'didn't the entire kingdom see you'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'no, I'm pretty sneaky'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'any progress, Glossaryck?'.png S4E4 Glossaryck 'I don't work for you'.png S4E4 Glossaryck poking Rhombulus' body.png S4E4 Star answers her vibrating phone.png S4E4 Marco shirtless on Star's phone.png S4E4 Glossaryck appears next to Marco.png S4E4 Star looking up at Glossaryck.png S4E4 Star 'are you in two places at once?'.png S4E4 Glossaryck in two places at once.png S4E4 Marco asking for Star's opinion.png S4E4 Star Butterfly blushing at Marco.png S4E4 Star 'just pick a swimsuit!'.png S4E4 Star quickly closes her phone.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'how do we fix this?'.png S4E4 Glossaryck 'I told Eclipsa to ask you'.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'I can't fix this!'.png S4E4 Star 'just undo your spells'.png S4E4 Star 'you know, in reverse'.png S4E4 Eclipsa considering Star's suggestion.png S4E4 Eclipsa smacks her own forehead.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'I knew you'd have the answer'.png S4E4 Eclipsa using the Royal Magic Wand.png S4E4 Toil and Struggle being reversed.png S4E4 Rhombulus' left leg uncontorting.png S4E4 Cold Shoulder Ice Storm being reversed.png S4E4 Ice on Rhombulus turns to water.png S4E4 Eclipsa levitates the water away.png S4E4 Eclipsa reverses Poison Gas Manipulation.png S4E4 Star gets a faceful of poison gas.png S4E4 Star coughing on poisonous gas.png S4E4 Eclipsa reversing Dreamless Sleep.png S4E4 Rhombulus' body falls to the floor.png S4E4 Star and Eclipsa stand over Rhombulus.png S4E4 Star and Eclipsa in Rhombulus' vision.png S4E4 Star and Eclipsa looking over Rhombulus.png S4E4 Rhombulus regaining consciousness.png S4E4 Rhombulus' hands are stuck together.png S4E4 Rhombulus' hands eating each other.png S4E4 Rhombulus looking up at Eclipsa.png S4E4 Eclipsa looking down at Rhombulus.png S4E4 Rhombulus rolls backward onto his feet.png S4E4 Rhombulus runs with cape over his face.png S4E4 Rhombulus slams into a pole.png S4E4 Rhombulus runs in the other direction.png S4E4 Rhombulus runs straight into a wall.png S4E4 Rhombulus lying angry on the ground.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'you gotta fix his hands'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'I'm proud of that one'.png S4E4 Eclipsa Butterfly 'okay, fine'.png S4E4 Ouroboros spell being reversed.png S4E4 Rhombulus' hands glowing purple.png S4E4 Rhombulus' hands come unstuck.png S4E4 Right Snake 'you're nuts, lady!'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'you have venom on your face'.png S4E4 Rhombulus glaring at Eclipsa Butterfly.png S4E4 Star 'you owe him an apology'.png S4E4 Eclipsa apologizes to Rhombulus.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'I didn't mean for things'.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'Mewman-eatin' menace!'.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'stop for one second!'.png S4E4 Star 'she's trying to apologize!'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'use his inside voice!'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'hasn't eaten a Mewman'.png S4E4 Star Butterfly siding with Eclipsa.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'wait, what?'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'he became a vegetarian'.png S4E4 Close-up on crystallized Globgor.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'came with a side of ranch!'.png S4E4 Rhombulus doesn't believe Eclipsa.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'cool it, you two!'.png S4E4 Star moves a chair under Eclipsa.png S4E4 Star moves a chair under Rhombulus.png S4E4 Star 'you both just gotta talk it out'.png S4E4 Star acts as mediator between Rhombulus and Eclipsa.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'that's right'.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'I'm still a teenager'.png S4E4 Star backing out of the chamber.png S4E4 Star talking to Marco on her phone.png S4E4 Chair shatters against the wall near Star.png S4E4 Star Butterfly spins around in shock.png S4E4 Rhombulus taunting Eclipsa.png S4E4 Eclipsa threatening Rhombulus.png S4E4 Star very annoyed at Eclipsa and Rhombulus.png S4E4 Star casting Macaroon Melee Swarm.png S4E4 Star flinging macaroons across the floor.png S4E4 Eclipsa gets tripped up by macaroons.png S4E4 Eclipsa surrounded by floating macaroons.png S4E4 Star casting Mega Narwhal Blast.png S4E4 Star launching narwhals at Rhombulus.png S4E4 Narwhals flying past Rhombulus.png S4E4 Rhombulus fires crystals from his hands.png S4E4 Narwhals flying at Rhombulus.png S4E4 Narwhals struck by crystal rays.png S4E4 Narwhals gets frozen in crystal.png S4E4 Rhombulus twirling frozen narwhals.png S4E4 Rhombulus hurls narwhals at Eclipsa.png S4E4 Eclipsa dusting off her dress.png S4E4 Eclipsa's hat and dress get stuck to a wall.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'I liked you better'.png S4E4 Eclipsa casting Spiral Hypnoslumber.png S4E4 Eclipsa shooting hypnotic beams.png S4E4 Rhombulus deflecting Hypnoslumber.png S4E4 Star gets hit by Hypnoslumber.png S4E4 Star Butterfly looking sleepy.png S4E4 Eclipsa shocked by her accident.png S4E4 Star Butterfly starts to sleepwalk.png S4E4 Marco enters wearing a towel.png S4E4 Marco 'cutting off my circulation'.png S4E4 Marco's legs turning purple.png S4E4 Marco holding River's loincloth.png S4E4 Marco sees Star sleepwalking.png S4E4 Star sleepwalking against a wall.png S4E4 Marco falls over onto the ground.png S4E4 Marco Diaz with numb legs.png S4E4 Tom 'I found your swimsuit'.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'look what you did to Star!'.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'Low Self-Esteem Nightmare Dream!'.png S4E4 Eclipsa casting Nightmare Dream.png S4E4 Rhombulus ducks under nightmare rays.png S4E4 Tom holding Foolduke's monkey.png S4E4 Tom gets hit with Nightmare Dream.png S4E4 Tom overcome with low self-esteem.png S4E4 Tom staring at his reflection.png S4E4 Tom 'am I wearing makeup?'.png S4E4 Tom looking at his face makeup.png S4E4 Mirror reflection of Tom's boots.png S4E4 Tom feeling very self-conscious.png S4E4 Tom asking 'am I ridiculous?'.png S4E4 Marco 'you look fine, dude'.png S4E4 Tom 'taste in fashion and friends!'.png S4E4 Rhombulus shoots more crystal rays.png S4E4 Crystal rays strike wall next to Eclipsa.png S4E4 Eclipsa freeing herself from the wall.png S4E4 Eclipsa dodging Rhombulus' crystal rays.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'I won't miss again!'.png S4E4 Eclipsa casting Nightmare Dream again.png S4E4 Rhombulus hit with Nightmare Dream.png S4E4 Rhombulus feeling his muscles.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'I'm not buff enough!'.png S4E4 Marco trying to reach Star Butterfly.png S4E4 Rhombulus grabs Marco by the leg.png S4E4 Rhombulus weightlifting with Marco.png S4E4 Glossaryck laughs; monkey tosses popcorn.png S4E4 Marco yelling at Star to wake up.png S4E4 Marco tosses the loincloth at Star.png S4E4 Star Butterfly sleeping while standing.png S4E4 Loincloth falls on Star Butterfly's head.png S4E4 Star Butterfly holding a loincloth.png S4E4 Star disgusted by the loincloth.png S4E4 Star 'what the heck is going on?!'.png S4E4 Star sees Eclipsa and Rhombulus fighting.png S4E4 Star Butterfly gasping in shock.png S4E4 Star casting Supersonic Leech Bomb.png S4E4 Star Butterfly tossing explosive leeches.png S4E4 Leeches around Eclipsa and Rhombulus.png S4E4 Supersonic Leech Bombs explode.png S4E4 Eclipsa falls over to the ground.png S4E4 Star about to catch Marco Diaz.png S4E4 Star catches Marco in her arms.png S4E4 Rhombulus flies backward into crystal.png S4E4 Rhombulus lying flat on the ground.png S4E4 Rhombulus' left nipple crystal cracks.png S4E4 Rhombulus sees his nipple crystal shatter.png S4E4 Rhombulus' left nipple crystal breaks.png S4E4 Rhombulus looks over at nipple demon.png S4E4 Nipple demon riding monkey's back.png S4E4 Nipple demon smacks monkey's butt.png S4E4 Nipple demon escapes the chamber.png S4E4 Left Snake 'the good Nipple Demon'.png S4E4 Right Snake 'I think we can let him go'.png S4E4 Star has had enough of the fighting.png S4E4 Star 'running all over the place!'.png S4E4 Star Butterfly gets Tom's attention.png S4E4 Star Butterfly giving Marco to Tom.png S4E4 Tom walking away with Marco.png S4E4 Star glares at Eclipsa and Rhombulus.png S4E4 Star tells Rhombulus to stop.png S4E4 Rhombulus frustrated 'what?!'.png S4E4 Rhombulus' left nipple pops out.png S4E4 Star 'this thing is gettin' out of hand'.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'just recrystallize her'.png S4E4 Star 'why this is happening!'.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'she's the one who started it!'.png S4E4 Rhombulus' face suddenly shimmers.png S4E4 Rhombulus becomes unresponsive.png S4E4 Rhombulus slumps over unconscious.png S4E4 Rhombulus floating above the ground.png S4E4 Eclipsa floating above the ground.png S4E4 Eclipsa falls lifeless to the ground.png S4E4 Star running over to Eclipsa.png S4E4 Star kneeling over Eclipsa's body.png S4E4 Rhombulus wakes up in Eclipsa's body.png S4E4 Rhombulus realizes he's in Eclipsa's body.png S4E4 Eclipsa's hands in Rhombulus' vision.png S4E4 Star looking down at Rhombulus.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'holes in my face!'.png S4E4 Right Snake 'I don't like this!'.png S4E4 Left Snake 'so dark and cold!'.png S4E4 Star and Rhombulus look at Eclipsa.png S4E4 Eclipsa in Rhombulus' body.png S4E4 Star very upset with Eclipsa.png S4E4 Eclipsa as Rhombulus 'just hold on!'.png S4E4 Eclipsa fires uncontrollably from her hands.png S4E4 Eclipsa on the ground in Rhombulus' body.png S4E4 Star 'no idea what you're doing!'.png S4E4 Eclipsa as Rhombulus 'I can explain!'.png S4E4 Eclipsa inadvertently making crystal walls.png S4E4 Eclipsa generating more crystal walls.png S4E4 Star running toward the crystal walls.png S4E4 Eclipsa propelling herself backwards.png S4E4 Eclipsa slams into Globgor's crystal.png S4E4 Eclipsa collapses flat on the ground.png S4E4 Rhombulus laughing at Eclipsa.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'that was your body'.png S4E4 Star trying to talk to Eclipsa.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'there's no other way'.png S4E4 Eclipsa using Rhombulus' powers.png S4E4 Globgor starts to decrystallize.png S4E4 Rhombulus gasping in horror.png S4E4 Magic charging in Star's hand.png S4E4 Star 'take someone else's body'.png S4E4 Star 'how am I supposed to trust you?'.png S4E4 Eclipsa firing crystal rays.png S4E4 Eclipsa saddened by Star's words.png S4E4 Globgor stops decrystallzing.png S4E4 Eclipsa hangs her head in shame.png S4E4 Eclipsa melting the crystal walls.png S4E4 Star looks sympathetic at Eclipsa.png S4E4 Eclipsa melts walls between her and Star.png S4E4 Rhombulus' face shimmers again.png S4E4 Rhombulus falls over unconscious.png S4E4 Eclipsa returns to her own body.png S4E4 Rhombulus returns to his own body.png S4E4 Rhombulus' snake arms headbutt.png S4E4 Star asking Rhombulus if he's okay.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'violated by dark magic'.png S4E4 Eclipsa apologizes to Rhombulus again.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'this isn't over'.png S4E4 Star and Eclipsa see Rhombulus leave.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'I almost forgot'.png S4E4 Rhombulus fires crystal beam at Globgor.png S4E4 Crystal beam reinforces Globgor's prison.png S4E4 Globgor's crystal prison is reinforced.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'he's never getting out'.png S4E4 Star and Eclipsa watch Rhombulus leave.png S4E4 Eclipsa 'I just wanted so badly'.png S4E4 Eclipsa walks away from Star and Globgor.png S4E4 Star Butterfly exhales a heavy sigh.png S4E4 Star Butterfly leaving Globgor's chamber.png S4E4 Star returns to her temporary bedroom.png S4E4 Tom and Marco fill an inflatable pool.png S4E4 Tom and Marco see Star enter the room.png S4E4 Star 'is this what bro time is?'.png S4E4 Tom 'you were still with Eclipsa'.png S4E4 Tom 'why not still have a Beach Day?'.png S4E4 Star moved by Tom and Marco's gesture.png S4E4 Marco 'make your day better'.png S4E4 Monkey whacking Marco with a leaf.png S4E4 Star Butterfly choking back tears.png S4E4 Tom asking Star if she's okay.png S4E4 Star Butterfly 'it's just so sweet!'.png S4E4 Tom Lucitor hugging Star Butterfly.png S4E4 Star 'did you ever find that swimsuit?'.png S4E4 Marco Diaz 'yeah, I did'.png S4E4 Marco 'better on somebody else'.png S4E4 Monkey wearing Marco's swimsuit.png en:Swim Suit/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона